Biss zum Bioraum
by WIA
Summary: Dieser Shot ist zeitlich ca. 2 Jahre nach Bis s zum Augenblick“ angesiedelt. Bella hat sich mittlerweile unter Kontrolle was menschliches Blut betrifft und die Cullens starten ihre nächste Schullaufbahn in Kanada.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere, Orte und einfach alles gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und habe es auch nicht vor.

Zum Plot: Dieser Shot ist zeitlich ca. 2 Jahre nach „Bis(s) zum Augenblick" angesiedelt. Bella hat sich mittlerweile unter Kontrolle (was menschliches Blut betrifft) und die Cullens starten ihre nächste Schullaufbahn in Kanada.

**Bis(s) zur rechten Zeit**

„Komm schon! Oder willst du an deinem ersten Schultag zu spät kommen?!"

„Hetz mich nicht so! Du weißt genau, dass wir eh 10 Minuten zu früh da sind! Was nicht nur an deiner brachialen Fahrweise liegt!" rief ich Emmett entgegen.

„Hast du etwa Angst?" stichelte er.

„Äh, nein? Sollte ich?" fragte ich ironisch und wollte mich an ihm vorbei in Richtung Auto schieben, doch er versperrte mir den Weg.

„Ach, komm! Was soll der Quatsch!" meinte ich aufgebracht und drückte gegen seine Arme, die sich allerdings trotz meiner übermenschlichen Kräfte keinen Makrometer von ihrem Platz bewegten. Emmett lachte.

„Edward! Er tut's schon wieder!" sagte ich und sofort ließ Emmett mich los.

„Können wir jetzt endlich los?"

Emmett und ich nickten und gingen zum Auto.

Demonstrativ abweisend setzte ich mich am weitesten von Emmett entfernt und kuschelte mich in Edwards Arme.

Seit ich ein Vampir geworden war, war unsere Beziehung noch enger geworden. Wir teilten nun nicht mehr nur den Tag sondern auch die ganze Nacht miteinander. Er ließ nun seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und musste nicht mehr fürchten mich zu verletzten.

Ungefähr 5 Minuten später –und sage und schreibe 15 Minuten zu früh- waren wir an unserer zukünftigen Schule angekommen. Sie lag in einer kleinen Ortschaft im nördlichen Teil von Kanada.

Edward und ich hatten es so arrangiert, dass ich - trotz des Jahres Alterunterschieds - mit ihm in eine Stufe käme und wir die gleichen Kurse hätten. Wir gingen nun also alle zusammen zum Sekretariat um unsere Stundenpläne abzuholen.

„Erste Stunde Biologie. Na was ein Zufall." flüsterte mir Edward grinsend ins Ohr.

Ich drehte mich um und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Da fängt der Tag doch gut an."

Ich schmunzelte und ließ mich von ihm zu unseren Spinden führen.

Glücklicherweise war ich schon nach etwa einem halben Jahr fast völlig immun gegen den Geruch des menschlichen Blutes geworden, sonst hätte ich das hier wohl nicht ausgehalten. Überall auf den Fluren standen Leute herum, die uns anstarrten als hätten sie noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, wobei man bedenken muss, dass wir keine Menschen waren.

„Es ist alles okay." sagte ich zu Edward, der sich schlagartig verkrampft hatte.

„Mit dir vielleicht." presste er zwischen den Zähen in solcher Geschwindigkeit heraus, dass die anderen es niemals gehört haben konnten. Ich stutzte. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein.

„Was denken sie über uns?" fragte ich ebenso schnell wie er gerade. Edward atmete scharf aus.

„Keine schönen Dinge."

„Was, Edward? Was denken sie?" fragte ich abermals. Zuerst dachte ich er würde mir nicht antworten, aber dann:

„Was sie über mich denken kümmert mich nicht, doch ihre Gedanken über dich sind widerwärtig. Die Mädchen sind eifersüchtig. Sie kratzten dir die Augen aus und an dir Jungen will ich gar nicht erst denken." murmelte er mit, wie es schien, vor Wut zitternder Stimme.

„Beruhige dich. Ich bleibe bei dir." flüsterte ich und strich ihm „zufällig" sanft über seine Hand.

„Es ist einfach nur so minderbemittelt und pervers, wie einige von ihnen denken. Sie sehen dich und denken an…. Es ist gut, dass dir das erspart bleibt."

„Nun, wenn ihnen nicht so ganz klar ist, zu wem ich gehöre, dann sollten wir es ihnen doch zeigen, oder?" fragte ich und grinste ihn schelmisch an.

Wir waren gerade an unseren Spinden angekommen. Augenblicklich schloss er mich in seine Arme und küsste mich zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Was ist so witzig?"

„Wir haben gerade ein paar einsame Herzen gebrochen." flüsterte er mir mit dem Grinsen, das ich so liebte, ins Ohr.

So schnell wie sich der Korridor gefüllt und uns gespannt beobachtet hatte, so schnell hatten sich die Schüler auch wieder ihrem normalen Teeniealtag gewidmet.

„Auf zu Biologie!"

meinte ich zu Edward, der einen Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt hatte und mich in - wie ich vermutete – Richtung Biologieraum führte. Woher er wusste, wo der lag, wusste ich nicht, aber ich denke, er hatte seine Wege es herauszufinden. Wer weiß, vielleicht war er schon mal hier auf der Schule gewesen…


End file.
